User talk:Captain tweed
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Regarding this edit Rather than simply removing content from the page, could you please list out the wrong info along with sources to support it? The problem of this wiki is that no one is providing any such proof. — subtank (7alk) 19:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Check out the helpful survivors section and post some ideas about dead space 3. Mabey we can get some people the will help you and some other stuff. halseymj 9:43, April 25, 2011 Dead Space: Unaccompanied. Come and read Brad Mitchell's fight for survival on the USG Ishimua in this exciting fan-fiction book, Dead Space: Unaccompanied. Captain Bradman 00:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You have one week to read and vote. Halseymj 13:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello. My name is Powerseeker. I have read your piece on the fan fic poll 'The Best' and applaud you for your stance againstt he narrow minded Unus Mundas or whatever. And I agree that fan fiction doesnt belong here. I have since moved mine to the designated wiki. Anyway, I justed wanted to recognise your efforts in standing up for us 'impatient children who masturbate over our work.' PowerSeeker 16:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I started a contest that if you won you would get your fanfiction sent in. Then some brightlight started a rumor about me wanting to steal the fanfictions and so on. What do you want to know? Halseymj 14:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) the second was a mistake. It was shuting itself down and I made another. Halseymj 14:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tweed hey tweed thanks to your reply to my question about stoires...i'll check out this other dead space wiki but i just found someone doing extactly what i was talking about: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:D2r/Fan_Fiction:_Bed_Space ^^ thats is what i had in mind but not as stupid as this guy's story :I take umbrage to that comment, good sir! - d2r 13:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) --Wolfren 11:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN edit: also about the the "riot sercuity suit". who do i obtain it by the information about on this wiki seems abit Legit --Wolfren 12:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN I don't publish anything without concent from the creator. This is a huge deal for me, I am losing money from this. Halseymj 08:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) reply My name is mallice halsey and I do publishing work. Things that I do, Publishing, creating ideas, reconstruction, legal implications, and editing. My job is real , It pays. When I said I wasn't a big publisher I meant that I don't work for any major companies. My clients are people who hire me to work on certain things like making new ideas. For example a new game that I'm coming up with is called, Dark Caverns. It is a third person shooter combined with horror and action. What more do you want to know about me? And the messaging that I've been talking in is a type of 60's horror style. Halseymj 18:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who paid him for the creation of Dark Caverns, he is not a thief and is really good at what he does GorillaSpice1988 19:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so... Halsey, you have intentionally been trailing us along!? And have been doing it in a 60's horror movie style!? WHY!?!?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!??!? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY GAIN BY DOING THAT!!? MAN X3!(!) Captain tweed 20:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I 'm not trailing you i'ts just my way to show creativity and I publish things and create games. Not really a real artist but I have my strenghts.Halseymj 17:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi there. I'm EarthGov 13:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC). I was just flipping through the wiki when a name 'Mallice Halsey' ,if such a name exists, came up a lot which led me to your blog. I would just like to ask if he is someone I should look out for or if he's just a troublemaker. Anyway, I hope to talk to you soon. Have a nice day Captain. EarthGov 13:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you for the advice. I may be wrong, but I detect a sense of annoyance in your tone. I am sorry if I caught you at a bad time. I guess I shall talk to you later on so. EarthGov 14:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) That is just beyond weird. Who does he think he is? In my opinion, he sounds like a Jigsaw wanna be with his manipulation and 'games.' I would not be surprised if he posted a picture of the puppet on his profile and began signing off with 'I would like to play a game.' The guy/girl (I don't know what mallice is) is a budding sociopath.Oh and apologies, it must have been the way I read the message. No harm done. EarthGov 17:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The reason I left you the bits and pieces of info is for you to find it out yourself. But most people don't understand is that this is my passion and I will continue to do my work and you are starting to find out. ( do you want to play a game?) really! Halseymj 21:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) what I just don't really get on the wikia that much, only reason I got one is because halsymj asked me for some help. But I'm not really stalking anybody. GorillaSpice1988 21:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) He is not a sock puppet. I'm just bringing a lot of people to confirm. Halseymj 19:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC)